I Never Hated You
by Rokugo
Summary: Sakuno is already 17.She's Seigaku Females Tennis Club's ace.She likes Ryoma but she thinks that he,the Males Tennis Club's captain hated her...or not?RyoSaku ONESHOT!


Disclaimer:I don't own TPOT.

Pairing:My fic will never be perfect without RyoSaku pairings.ONESHOT!Enjoy!

**I Never Hated You**

Sakuno served the ball and made a serve ace.Her opponent dropped her racket and fell on her knees

"N-no!This can't be!I-I...I lost!"

Sakuno went to the net and glared at her stunned opponent before leaving the court.

The umpire called out loudly.

"Game and Match!Seigaku,Ryuzaki.6-3!"

Her friends hugged her as she came to them,smiling like always.They all lined up infront of their opponents.

The judge announced.

"Seigaku,5 wins 0 loses.Seigaku vs Kakinoki,Seigaku won!Bow!"

They bowed to each other.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

------------------

Sakuno sighed.And she sighed again.Why was she crowded with people early in the morning?She didn't want to be rude to her fans but she didn't like being touched here and there.(Hey,what are you guys thinking!)

"Sakuno-hime!"

Called out her fanboys.

"Ryuzaki-SAMA!"

Called out her friends.

Geez,why did they call her that way?They're friends,no need to call her with that honorific.And what's with the muscular fanboys?'Ugh!I need to go through!I'll be late for class!'

She pretended to smile.The boys had love patches in their eyes.He,he...she's so good in this trick of hers.

"Aaaaa...hime is smiling..."

"K-kawaiiiiii..."

While their minds were in fantasy land,she made a fake giggle.

"Ano...I'll be late for class.If you guys don't mind..."

They nearly melted.The boys gave way.She went through and the boys accidentally smelled the strawberry fragrance emitted from her swaying hair.She waved to them before rushing to her class.She giggled. 'I can't believe they fell for it!It's fun sometimes teasing people.'

Then she accidentally bumped into somebody unexpected.She looked up after bowing several times.There she saw the most beautiful pair of feline eyes staring back at her.

"Gomen,Ryoma-kun.I was in a hurry,Ja."

She ran away as quickly as she could.Ryoma shrugged.When he turned around,the junior fangirls shoved notebooks to him.

"Echizen-bucho!We want your autograph,PLEEEASE!"

Ryoma sighed'Yare,yare'

--------------------

Ryoma didn't pay attention in class.He wasn't staring at the whiteboard.He was staring at the girl infront of him.Long untied auburn hair that ended an inch or two at her shoulders.Creamy skin,rosey cheeks,and her natural cherry lips that he _oh_ so desired.He studied again the girl.

Ryuzaki Sakuno,the most popular girl in the school,the ace of the female tennis club at Seigaku,a genius in tennis...a genius in tennis,huh?It's been a long time since people stopped calling her _Miss Wobbly Hips_,or _Tennis Sucker_,or _Miss Clumsy_,or _Pigtailed Girl_,or... whatever.Now she's already grown up,beautiful,a woman that every man desires.

And about him?A matured face with beautiful feline eyes,a cool personality,already a protennis player,a grown Tennis Star,muscular body,fast legs,and now he's a Tennis Captain.Captain of all captains.His nickname,ochibi,or kid,or...whatever people call him has already been a history.Now he's grown up,a man that every woman desires.

And the two make a really good pairing.People knew that.That's why many girls came up to Ryoma whenever he shows up.Even gays like him too(yucks!).And Sakuno has always been crowded by smelly,sweaty,a little bit too much muscular boys (the ones that have their chests look like girls.You know what I mean?).Now she knew it's really hard to be an idol.

Without him knowing,the school bell rang,telling the students good news.The class teacher infront of the class,Ekiko-sensei spoke up.

"Ok,class.From today,you all will be having a long schoolbreak.So,enjoy yourselves in summer vacation.Okay,class.Dismiss..."

Ryoma yawned as he started packing his stuffs.He turned to Sakuno who was busy packing her books too.Today he wanted to ask her out.Today he wanted to tell her that he like her.'Okay,here I go...'

He was about to call her name when her friend ,Tomoka came rushing at her.

"Ne,ne Sakuno!There's a new Theme Park!And I've already bought two tickets.Wanna go?"

Sakuno nodded.She wasn't in the mood to talk.Ryoma shrugged,pretending to stay cool.He was upset,though. 'Just a waist of money.'

He slung his tennis bag onto his shoulder and walked towards the door.He slightly widened his eyes when he saw Sakuno surrounded by a bunch of not-too-ugly-but-not-as-handsome-as-Ryoma boys asking her out for the Theme Park.She politely told them that she wasn't free.

He pushed his way through the crowds and ran as fast as he could straight to his house.

"Tadaima!"

He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to find something to drink.Nanjiroh came into the kitchen after him.

"Yo,seishonen!Have you ask some girl to go out with you?"

Ryoma just shrugged and finished the bottle of milk.Nanjiroh frowned.

"What's wrong?You got dumped or something?"

Ryoma glared at Nanjiroh.He went upstairs ignoring his hentai,baka oyaji.Nanjiroh turned to Nanako.

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes,indeed"

------------------------------------

Ryoma landed on his bed and took out the tickets to the Theme Park.

"Guess I'll just give it to Nanako-san."

Karupin hopped on his bed cuddling next to him.He kept the tickets in his drawer.

"Goodnight,Karupin."

---------------------

Ryoma put his bag down and laid on the concrete.He covered his eyes and slept.The wind blew gently.He can't sleep.He was supposed to sleep whenever he's at the rooftop.

Suddenly,he heard the door being opened.He pretended to sleep.The footsteps stopped.Ryoma knew that this person was just next to him.The wind blew again and sent a certain strawberry fragrance into his nose.He knew who the person was.Sakuno sat next to him and gently shook him.

"Wake up,Ryoma-kun."

He pretended to wake up.

"Uh?What?"

Sakuno smiled at him.

"Obaa-chan wants to see you.Ah,and there's a meeting after this.We'll meet you at the science lab."

Ryoma got up and slung his tennis bag onto his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Mm."

Was the short reply that he gave.

-----------

Sumire gave the schedule for the ranking match to Ryoma.He headed towards the door.Sumire remembered something.

"Ah,Ryoma.I forgot to ask you,but have you gotten a date for the summers festival next week?"

He shrugged without looking back.Sumire formed a mischievous smile.

"Then you can go with Sakuno.Her friends have their dates already."

Ryoma's heart leaped a bit.But he didn't show it.As always...

"Whatever..."

He closed the door behind him.Suddenly some girl bumped into him.

"G-gomen,I was doing some errands for Shinn-sensei..."

Ryoma walked away_,trying_ to ignore her.

"Come on."

"Um.."

As they walked in,they heard catcalls.Ryoma gave a deadly glare at them.The boys shut up.They knew that he's going to give them a good 20 laps after this...

----------

Sakuno chased the ball and hit it back.Everytime she makes a single movement,her miniskirt would show her thighs.She sighed. 'Why do I have to wear this skirt instead of shorts?That Tomo-chan...'

The Seigaku boys cooed her along with some boys from other schools.Apparently,the regulars have a special training with other schools.

And at the boys' side...

-------------

"Oh my god!He's hot!"

"Wow,he's cool!"

"What's his name again?"

"KYAAA!ECHIZEN-KUN!LOOK HERE!"

Ryoma ignored the screaming and the squeeling from the girls.He was just having a practice with some captain.What's the fuss about?

"Mada mada dane."

He said as he went out from the courts.He spotted one of his members taking a picture of a girl who's having a match.A girl?

He rushed to the females tennis courts.And there he saw the girl that he secretly liked,running here and there enjoying the game.She forgot that she was just wearing a miniskirt rather than a pair of shorts.Ryoma turned his face away as the miniskirt showed her thighs.He gave a glare at one of his members.They were talking about Sakuno and how cute she looked.He rolled his eyes. 'Those idiots...'

They spotted Ryoma and began to laugh sheepishly.It was too late though.

"Twenty laps,now.And do the laps around our courts"

-----------

Ryoma pushed his way through the swarming fangirls. 'Che,they're blocking my way.'

He quickly sat on his chair as he went into his classroom.He wasn't in the mood that day.In fact,he really had a bad day.

First,he woke up late because he 'accidently' threw his alarm clock and nearly broke it.Then he forgot to eat his breakfast because his baka oyaji ate his,and then he ran into Momo on his way to school,and he had to waste half an hour of his time hearing lectures from Momo about how to be a good senior and a bucho.After that,he lost his money when he was practicing and then he got surrounded by unwanted unidentified females in the morning.

The schoolbell rang and it was his time to sleep on the rooftop.He was about to close his eyes when some pestering girl came in.It was Sakuno.She brought a bento for Ryoma.He didn't look back.He didn't even know it was her.

"Go away,stop pestering me."

She dropped the bento.

"Ryoma-kun.."

He widened his eyes as he realized who the person was.He turned around.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!"

She ran away,leaving the hey-I-didn't-mean-to-say-that faced Ryoma.He sighed.Maybe he'll just talk to her tomorrow.She would forget about what happened anyways.

----------

Ryoma saw Sakuno the other day.She was sitting under a Sakura tree,reading a book. 'Looks like she's in a good mood today...'

He was about to walked towards her but suddenly Nanako called him.Apparently,she's teaching in Seigaku starting from that day.Ryoma grunted.

"What?"

She laughed sheepishly.

"Anosa...I'm a bit lost here,Ryoma-san."

"So?"

He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because he was looking at Sakuno.

"Can you give this to Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Ryoma turned to Nanako who handed him a paper...

----------

Tomoka turned right after a T-junction.

"Ah,I'm a bit late here,Sakuno's maybe waiting for me..."

Then she stopped when she saw Ryoma talking to a dark-blue haired woman.Her eyes widened.

"...I don't like her."

Tomo's eyes were filled with anger. 'Even he's Ryoma-sama,I can't forgive people who hates Sakuno.'

Suddenly the woman pulled Ryoma's hand.Tomo gasped.

"I must tell Sakuno."

-----------

Sakuno gasped.

"Ryoma-kun,he.."

Tomo nodded.

"Sakuno,I think you must give up on him.He hates you."

Sakuno slowly cried.Tomo hugged her.

-----------

Ryoma laid on the concrete,staring the skies. 'I haven't seen her for days...'

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.Suddenly Kachiro came barging through the rooftop door.

"Bucho,here you are!Everyone's waiting for you at the club's house for the meeting!"

Ryoma sighed. 'Tch,I was just about to sleep.'

"Hai,hai...wait a minute."

Kachiro went awayleaving Ryoma on the rooftop.He opened the door and accidently bumped into Sakuno,AGAIN.He didn't know it was her since she was wearing her regular jersey.

"Oi,watch were you're going..."

Sakuno looked up and gave him a sharp glare.Ouch,that really hurt him.

"Oh,I was about to remind you about the meeting but it seems like I don't have to since you already know.ECHIZEN-BUCHO!"

She stomped Ryoma's feet and ran away.Ryoma cringed. 'Uh-oh.She's mad.Big problem...'

------------

Sakuno ran faster as usual because she just changed into her shorts.But this didn't influenced Ryoma.He ran as fast as he could and caught Sakuno by her wrist.

"Let me go!"

She tried to pull her wrist back but Ryoma tightened his grip.She cringed.

"Satisfied now,Ryoma?You like seeing me hurt,right?"

Ryoma stared at her.He tightened his grip more as she tried to struggle.

"Let go off me,Ryoma!"

Ryoma was hurt.He didn't do anything,right?

"Why?"

She stopped struggling and stared back at Ryoma.

"Why?Because I hate GREEDY,SELFISH boys like you!"

He frowned.

"What?Greedy?"

"Cut,it!I know you hate me!Tomo-chan told me that you were talking and holding hands with another girl!You already have a girlfriend,you don't need me!"

Ryoma raised a brow. 'Are?Is she talking about Nanako-san?'

He smirked.Sakuno scowled. 'Mou,that annoying smork again!'

"Ryoma,let go-"

Sakuno was cut off when Ryoma kissed her.(I'm shuddering now.Ugh..)

Sakuno's eyes widened. 'What the?'

She pushed Ryoma away,enough to make Ryoma go only two steps away.She was blushing furiously.

"BAKA!"

Ryoma smirked again.

"What makes you think that I hate you?"

"B-Because.."

His face went nearer.

"Hm?"

Her blush deepened.She lowered her head to avoid him.

"Tomo-chan told me...about that girl..and about the day before yesterday...and just know.."

He let go off Sakuno and lifted her chin.

"I don't know where your friend got that idea,but the girl is my cousin.She's teaching here and she's far too old for me.And about that day,I'm sorry."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Nanako saw Sakuno.She smiled.

"Oh,seems like you have a girl that you like."

Ryoma grunted.

"N-no.I don't like her."

Nanako took his hand.

"Come on,let's tell Ryuzaki-san about your crush.Oh,and you don't have to go to the meeting because you have to tell her that you like her."

Ryoma scowled. 'Busybody...'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Sakuno blushed more when their forehead touched.

"I never hated you,Sakuno."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.Suddenly there were Inui scribbling

data like crazy and Fuji holding a camera came out from nowhere.

"Echizen kissed a girl...interesting.."

"Saa,Echizen.Do you admit it now?"

Ryoma grunted and pulled Sakuno closer by her waist.

"Busybodies.."

Sakuno blushed.

"Em..Ryoma-kun,sorry."

Ryoma turned to her and kissed her again,in front of the other two.He didn't care.At least,there'll be nobody who's going to bug him about being a gay again.

**Owari**

**At last,my second RyoSaku oneshot is finally finished!Mua Ha ha!I don't have much to write here so how about this fic?I like this better than 'Saying That I Love You'.**

**Ja,chikaichi matane!(Eiji's dialogue!)**


End file.
